


Mistletoe Madness

by ViviTargaryen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTargaryen/pseuds/ViviTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam seems to have enough from these stupid idiots dancing around each other he takes unusual steps and Dean really gets into trouble.<br/>Very christmas, very wow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepcalmanddonotblink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmanddonotblink/gifts).



Dean thinks of himself as a sensible human being. He is understanding. He cares. Most times. So, yes, maybe Sam laughed when he said that out loud, so shut up Sammy, Dean is very nice.

So, when the madness starts he doesn't really think too much about it. He tries to be nice and plays along. So what, Sam wants them all to have a very nice Christmas like a real family? Nice idea, really. Dean doesn't bitch about it as much as he could. And when Sam starts sending him and Cas out to get even more Christmas stuff? Fine, whatever. He lets it go and no, it was not only because he saw the complete delight in Cas' face when he was thinking about a real Christmas celebration. He is just very nice.

It starts slowly.  
One day, Dean wakes up, lying in his bed for a little longer than usual and wondering what the hell is happening with Sam right now and why he is having this domestic phase. When the smell of breakfast comes even through his closed door, he stands up quickly and wanders around curiously looking for the source. 

The smell leads him to the kitchen, of course, and he stops in the door looking at the picture that unfolds in front of him.  
Sam is whistling happily, making pancakes, while Cas is sitting at the kitchen table, hair still messy from sleep and blinking to get the sleep out of his eyes. 

Dean catches himself smiling at Cas softly, when he feels as if someone is watching him. He turns his head slightly and sees Sam staring at him sheepishly. Sam turns around to Cas and asks him if he could bring him a cook book from the living room. Cas looks away from Sam into the other direction, which means he looks now right at Dean and his eyes widen a bit as if he just noticed him. Which he probably did.

Dean wonders about Cas' reaction when he notices that Cas looks at something behind Dean. When he throws a look over his shoulder he finds Kevin standing next to Dean but staring at something over their heads in some slight kind of horror. 

Dean looks up and there it is. A mistletoe. He presses out a small laugh, to paint over his confusion and gives Kevin a little peck on the lips. He deliberatly ignores the disgusted face he gets in response and places himself next to Cas at the table, silently eating his breakfast while ignoring the disappointed look from Sam, the curious stare from Cas and the death glares that Kevin is throwing into Sam's direction. All while he wonders again why the hell Sam started this complete Christmas crap and what the fuck he was thinking about hanging up a MISTLETOE?

 

. . .

Over the next five days Dean finds at least 2 new mistletoes a day. Some of them he encounters by running into one of their friends and being forced to kiss them. (He already kissed a very grumpy Kevin more than 3 times, a cheerful Charlie 5 times, and even Jodie, who was only there to visit for a day, 2 times.). Others he only notices right before he nearly runs into Cas under them. Then there are the ones he spots right away and knows by heart. He memorizes all the mistletoe placements and starts to avoid all of them. 

. . .

Two weeks after the first mistletoe has appeared, Dean has seriously no idea anymore how to get out of his room without the constant fear of more kisses. He swears, if he has to kiss Kevin just one more time, he will grab all of the christmas stuff he can see and throw it out. Even worse, Sams started to move the mistletoes, they are not in the same places and sometimes they are even in special places, like when he found one in the garage. Dean just can't anymore. When he finally finds a mistletoe over the fridge he runs out of the bunker and doesn't come back until it is very late that night and he is completely sure everyone is asleep. 

But the worst of all is that suddenly Cas seems to cross him more often than everyone else. Dean can only avoid a kiss incident by pure talent. And a lot of luck.  
First he wonders why he seemingly runs into Cas in every room now that he is in-

But after another week he catches Sam as he nearly pushes Cas into Dean when he works in the library and only because Dean jumps instantly through half of the room it doesn't end with an kissing incident. Sure, he feels bad seeing Cas lying there on the ground but Sammy seriously will not going to force him into kissing Cas. This is not going to happen. 

. . .

Two days before Christmas, Dean finds the whole space before his room covered in mistletoes and he finally snaps. He furiously stomps to Sam's room and barges in without even a knock. Sam looks at him wide-eyed, but Dean has enough. 

"WHAT THE HELL, SAMMY? Just what the hell? Did you go insane? Covering the place with mistletoes and pushing Cas? Sam, dear god. He could have get hurt?"  
"Dean he is an angel." "AN ANGEL WEAKENED BY ALL THE SHIT HE WENT THROUGH FOR US! This has to stop. It stops now. I will go and buy some groceries. I will take Cas with me, because I am not sure anymore if the pushing-thing wasn't some kind of attempt on his physical well-being. And when we are back, and I swear to god Sammy, this is not just a threat, this is me being whole fucking serious, WHEN WE ARE BACK, all of this stupid mistletoes are gone and if I find just another one I will take all of the Christmas stuff, pile it on your bed and light it on fire." Sam huffs lightly but under the burning gaze of Dean he keeps from saying anything and nods.

Dean turns around, ready to go to Cas and just stops, looking back at Sam. "I'll better write him a text to meet me at the impala." Sam mumbles: "Yeah sure, just stay in your closet." Dean chooses to ignore that statement. 

Dean goes through the bunker quickly, humming happily. This madness is over. He smiles when he sees Cas standing near Baby, all ready to go and Dean laughs quietly. Sam thought he was smart, but he was smarter. Cas looks a little bit dazzled when Dean throws him a dashing smile, but he doesn't ask.

They get into the impala, Dean nearly cackling, fumbling on the radio to turn on something good, when he catches sight of Cas who looks like he is frozen on his seat looking up to...OH NO.

There is a mistletoe, hanging from the ceiling of baby, his baby. He is going to kill Sam. Panic rises in Dean and he looks around, but there is no way he can argue that they aren't together under this mistletoe, goddamnit. 

"Cas-", he starts slowly. "Cas, we don't have to." Cas gaze moves so quickly to search his own, he fears he will snap something in his back. "Dean, it's tradition!" He looks so appalled by the thought, Dean swallows and decides to just go for it. One little peck on the lips, nothing more. It's not that hard, right?

But suddenly his lips are on Cas' and it feels good, so good. Way to good. And some part in him just doesn't want him to stop so he doesn't. He kisses him, long and softly and when he pulls himself away the look in Cas' eyes has gone so dark, he just leans in again and again and again. 

 

. . .

Three hours later they are finally back from grocery shopping, which was harder than expected because they had to stop to kiss over a dozen times. They set down the groceries and Cas walks next to Sam, smiling and leaving into his room. When Dean starts to follow him, Sam opens his mouth with a devilish look on his face but Dean just cuts him short with a "Shut your mouth" before he steps out of the room, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work for the dcminibang on tumblr and my third finished Supernatural-Fanfic. Once started you can never stop, or at least so it seems...


End file.
